


Warlock’s Tales

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Written for Challenge #3 The Big One for Camelot Land Phase 2</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

The following ficlets are written in a canon era verse I call **“Warlock’s Tales”**. This is a series of missing scenes or alternative scenes during and beyond the years of the show.

This series was written for The Big One Phase 2, a Prompt Table Challenge for Camelot Land, a Merlin land community. The prompt list was locations in and around Camelot.   

 


	3. Off to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Off to Camelot  
>  **Prompts:** Camelot  
>  **Word Count:** 502  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Hunith  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Hunith and Merlin talk about Camelot.

**Off to Camelot (Camelot)**

Merlin came in from the fields after a long day. “Mother what is for supper?”

“It’s the same thing as always Merlin.” Hunith said as she stirred the pot. “Go wash and I will have it on the table by the time you are done. I have to talk to you when you get back.”

“What about?” Merlin asked. He reached out to grab a piece of bread.

Hunith smacked his hand. “Not until you wash, Merlin. Now go.”

Merlin grinned and did as she said. When he came back inside he sat down in front of the dish on the table. He reached for the bread. He looked up at his mother expectantly.

“Merlin, I want to talk to you. I have been thinking about Will and what you told him.” Hunith said.

“I told you mother he won’t tell anyone. You don’t have to worry over it.” Merlin took a bite of bread.

“Merlin, you told him that you had magick. If he says anything, you could be killed. You don’t realize how dangerous it is having someone know about your gifts.”

“Mother, he isn’t going to say anything. He can keep a secret.” Merlin dipped his spoon into the bowl.

“I’m sure he can but I don’t want to take the chance.” Hunith said as she sat at the table. “I want you to go to Camelot to be with my old friend Gaius. He will help you get settled and he has somewhere for you to stay. He is a physician in King Uther’s service.”

“What will I do in Camelot?” Merlin asked.

“Gaius will help you to find some paid work. Merlin it’s for the best. I promise.” Hunith said.

“Best for whom?” Merlin was a little upset. “I don’t want to go to Camelot. I want to stay here with you.”

“You can’t because you will be in danger here. In Camelot, you can blend in and get lost in the people that live there. Please don’t fight me on this. I want what is best for you.” Hunith picked up a piece of bread and pulled on it.      

“Mother, I don’t want to go.” Please. Merlin said.

“You have to go. I have already written to Gaius. He is expecting you day after tomorrow. I will write you a letter of introduction. You need to pack your belongings and leave in the morning.”

“Mother, I don’t want you to worry. I will do what you ask.” Merlin said.

“Thank you. I will pack some provisions for your journey. Now get some rest and you will go before sunrise.” Hunith said as she stood and picked up the bowl in front of her.

Hunith washed the bowls as Merlin went to lie on the floor. She watched as he settled down and drifted off to sleep before she started to write the letter for Gaius.

In the early morning, Merlin started off on his adventure. He walked slowly until he couldn’t see his home behind him. 


	4. It Never Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** It Never Fails  
>  **Prompts:** Stocks  
>  **Word Count:** 629  
>  **Rating:** G/K  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, pre Arthur/Gwen  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Merlin gets put in the stocks on a freezing cold night.

**It Never Fails (Stocks)**

“Merlin! What did you do this time?” Gwen asked as she walked up to Merlin as he stood in the stocks.

“I made Arthur mad. Actually, all I did was laugh when Sir Leon knocked the spit out of him in training.” Merlin sighed. “I guess I’m not supposed to laugh at that but he landed on his arse and I couldn’t help myself.” 

“On his arse? I would have laughed too.” Gwen said.

“He landed in a puddle too.” Merlin told her with a cheeky grin.

Gwen giggled. “I wish I had seen that.”

Merlin shivered in the cold night air.

Gwen saw it and knew she couldn’t let her friend stand out in the cold. “I will be right back, Merlin. I’d tell you to stay right here but …”

“Yeah I know.” Merlin shook his head. He watched Gwen go into the castle.

He was tempted to use his magick to pull the braiser a little closer to him but that would arouse attention in the morning when it is out of its usual place. He sighed and waited.

Gwen came back in a few minutes with a blanket. “Don’t tell anyone where you got this or I will be in the stocks tomorrow night and you will be fetching me a blanket.”

Merlin laughed as she put the blanket over him. “I won’t tell I promise.”

Gwen pulled the blanket over his head. “Try to get some rest and stay warm. Good night Merlin.”

“Good night Gwen.” Merlin said as he tugged the edge of the blanket with his hands. He watched his friend walk down to the street to her home.

Inside the castle, Arthur paced the floor of his chambers. He was beginning to have second thoughts about putting Merlin in the stocks. The night was colder than Arthur expected it to be and he worried that Merlin would probably catch his death of cold.

“Damn! I better go get the idiot before he catches cold.” Arthur muttered. “Damn skinny little idiot will freeze to death on a night like this.” 

Arthur went to get the key from its hook by his bed. He grabbed his cloak and headed outside to let Merlin out of the stocks.  

Arthur stopped right in front of the stocks and looked at what was before him. Merlin was completely covered with a blanket and he was asleep, snoring loudly.

Arthur walked over to the stocks and slapped Merlin on the back of the head. “Merlin!”

“Huh?” Merlin looked up sleepy eyed at Arthur. “Come to tuck me in?”

“No you fool. I came to let you go. It’s freezing out here. Where did you get that blanket?”          

“The Queen brought it to me.” Merlin winked at Arthur.

“Camelot has no queen and I don’t think my mother’s ghost would be bringing you a blanket. She would probably think you’re an idiot too.”

“Not your mother but the future queen of Camelot, silly.”

Arthur looked confused. “Who are you talking about, Merlin?”

“The woman you love of course.” Merlin said with a cheeky grin.

Arthur realized who he was talking about and it was all over his face. “You didn’t tell her, did you?”

“Nope, Do you think I should? Because if you want me to tell her….OW! Why did you just slap me on the head again?”

“Because you talk too much.” Arthur said as he unlocked the stocks. “Go home Merlin. Maybe Gaius will have something hot waiting for you.”

Merlin stood up and stretched. He handed Arthur the blanket. “Thanks Arthur.”

Arthur took the blanket and glared at him.  

Merlin smiled and ran home.

Arthur stood there for a minute looking down towards Gwen’s house. He shook his head and went back to his chambers.


	5. Hiding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Hiding Out  
>  **Prompts:** Darkling Woods  
>  **Word Count:** 597  
>  **Rating:** G/K  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Arthur is hiding from Vivian and Merlin is dragged along.

**Hiding Out (Darkling Woods)**

“Why are we trudging through the woods at this time of the morning?” Merlin asked as he wiped the dew from some leaves above his head.

“King Olaf is coming to Camelot today.” Arthur said as he let go of a branch causing it to hit Merlin in the face.

“I don't understand I thought he wasn't mad at you anymore.” Merlin said.

“He's bringing Vivian.” Arthur said and then ducked under a fallen tree.

“Oh! So we are in the damp dark woods because you are hiding out from a woman. Isn't that great?” Merlin shook his head. “Did you ever think that the spell on her has been broken by now?”

“Vivian has a true love?” Arthur laughed. “There is no way that's possible. She is awful.”

“Even awful people have true loves, Arthur.” Merlin told him. He grinned. “You have one after all.”

“Merlin, do you want to spend some time in the stocks?” Arthur turned to face him as he waited for an answer.

Merlin thought for a few minutes before answering. He gave Arthur a cheeky grin. “Does that mean I get time off from you?”

“Merlin, there are a lot of other servants that would love to take your place.” Arthur said.

“Name one.” Merlin folded his arms in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

“I don't know their names.” Arthur huffed. He grabbed Merlin by the arm and started walking again.

“Where are we going anyway?” Merlin asked.

“There is a cave. Leon and I found it on patrol once. We are going to hide there until Olaf leaves.” Arthur said.

“What is your father going to say?” Merlin asked.

“It was his idea.” Arthur shrugged. “He thought it best that I was out on a hunt or patrol or something.”

Merlin laughed. “So we are banished to a cave in the Darkling Woods because the King of Camelot is afraid of a mere girl.”

“A mere girl under an enchantment.” Arthur corrected. “That's very serious. It almost caused a war. That wasn't the worst part. It made Guinevere not talk to me for a whole week.”

“We can't have Gwen mad, now can we?” Merlin chuckled. “That is definitely worse than a war.” 

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur growled. He pulled Merlin behind him into a crack between two rocks. “Welcome to our accommodations for the new few days.”

Merlin's eyes adjusted to the change in the light as he looked around the cave. Merlin sighed. He watched a spider come down a strand of silk and then go back up again.

“Arthur, there are spiders and other nasty things in here. Are you sure we should stay here?” Merlin wrinkled his nose.

“It’s either stay here or be chased by Vivian.” Arthur said.

“She can't run that fast in all those skirts.” Merlin said as the spider came down and looked at him again. He was sure he saw it wink at him.

“You would be surprised.” Arthur sat on a rock in the middle of the cave. Arthur looked up at Merlin staring at the small spider. “That spider isn't poisonous, Merlin.”

“But it’s still creepy.” Merlin said. He sat on another rock next to Arthur. “You should face your enemy not run, you know.”

“Vivian is not an enemy. If she was, I wouldn't be hiding.” Arthur said. “We shall just wait here until they are gone.”

“Arthur, if we are hiding here, then how will we know when Vivian and King Olaf are gone?” Merlin asked.

Arthur looked at Merlin. He hadn't thought of that.


	6. The Feel of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** The Feel of Home  
>  **Prompts:** Tintagel  
>  **Word Count:** 885  
>  **Rating:** G/K  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Morgana  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Morgana wants to go home to her birthplace.

**The Feel of Home (Tintagel)**

Gwen walked up to Merlin with two travel bags. She was dressed in breeches and a tunic for riding.

“Hello Gwen.” Merlin said as he checked the saddle on Arthur's horse.

“Hello.” Gwen said with a smile. “I have mine and Morgana's bags. Can you help me put them on the horses Merlin?”

“Sure. Pass Morgana’s to me and I'll tie it to her saddle. Merlin held out his hands for the bags.

Gwen handed him a fine leather bag that was obviously Morgana's. Merlin took it Morgana's horse and started to tie it on.

“Gwen, what is this ‘Tintagel’ place we are going to?” Merlin asked.

“It’s where Morgana was born. It is a castle by the sea. It belonged to Gorlois.” Gwen told him. “I've never been there but Morgana speaks of it often.”

“All these years and she wants to go there now?” Merlin shook his head.

“It’s her home Merlin. She wants to visit just like you want to visit Ealdor.” Gwen said as she tied her bag onto the saddle of her horse.

“I suppose.” Merlin shrugged. He stepped back and looked everything over. The four horses were ready. All that was missing was Arthur and Morgana.

Gwen sighed and looked towards the door of the castle. It was if she and Merlin were thinking the same thing.

Arthur and Morgana came out together. They both seemed upset. They had obviously been arguing about something.

Arthur helped Morgana on her horse and then turned to help Gwen.

Merlin saw what Arthur was about to do and went to help Gwen onto her horse instead.

Merlin realized it was best that no one got any ideas about Arthur and Gwen and their feelings for each other. Morgana was glaring daggers at Arthur as it was she didn't need to have more to use against him.

When everyone was on horseback, they left on their journey. For the first few hours no one said anything. It was nearly noon before the tension eased slightly.

“I'm sorry Morgana.” Arthur said. “I thought you were right but Father didn't see your point.”

“I know but Gorlois was a hero and I am his daughter. I should have more of an escort when I come back to my birthplace.” Morgana said. “I really should have more than just you.”

Merlin and Gwen looked at each other and relaxed finally. They realized Arthur and Morgana were angry at Uther and not at each other.

“We should stop to rest the horses soon.” Arthur said.

“We could do it now. I am starting to get hungry.” Morgana said.

Arthur led them to a clearing off the road and helped morgana down from her horse.

Gwen and Merlin started to unpack bread and cheese and some fruit from a sack on one of the horses.

“I’ll go get some water.” Gwen said as she picked up the waterskins from the log where Merlin had laid them.

Arthur looked up. “I’ll go with you, in case of bandits.”

Gwen frowned at him but didn’t protest.

When they were out of sight, Morgana laughed.

“My Lady?” Merlin looked around to see what she was laughing at.

“They think we don’t see that they are in love. It amuses me.” Morgana said with a smile.

“My Lady, why are we going to your birthplace now? Gwen said you haven’t been there in years.” Merlin sat next to her on the log.

“I don’t know. I just have to see it again.” Morgana looked away into the trees. “It’s been so long that I have started to think that part of my life was all a dream.”   

“I understand. Sometimes I can’t remember details about my home but I have been back there in the last year. I can’t imagine being away for longer than a year.” Merlin said.

“Gwen and Arthur were born where they live. They don’t understand the way you do. Neither does Uther but I don’t think he cares.” Morgana looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

“He loves you and Arthur very much.” Merlin said.

Morgana laughed. “You are sweet to say that.”

“It’s true.” Merlin said. “What is the first thing you want to do when you get there?”

“I want to stand on the beach and look into the sea. I miss the water and how it plays on the sand.” Morgana said. “What do you do first when you get home to Ealdor?”

“I like to stand in the center of the village and listen to the sounds of the people. It sounds different than Camelot. It’s quiet and peaceful with a lot of laughing and children playing.”

Morgana nodded. She reached over and put her hand on Merlin’s knee.

Arthur and Gwen came through the trees. Arthur sent a questioning look to Merlin. Morgana sent Arthur a glare for his trouble.  

They quickly had their refreshment and got back on the road. They arrived at Tintagel late in the night. They were shown to chambers by the caretaker for the night.

When Merlin woke the next morning, he looked out the window and saw Morgana standing on the beach looking out over the water. He smiled as she started to twirl with her arms outstretched. He knew how coming home felt.


	7. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Alliances  
>  **Prompts:** Western Isles  
>  **Word Count:** 599  
>  **Rating:** G/K  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Merlin, Uther, Morgana  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Morgana is caught by surprise.

**Alliances (Western Isles)**

Arthur stood at the table putting some letters and documents into a saddle bag. He was preparing for a trip and he was taking Merlin with him.

“Where are we going this time?” Merlin said as he pulled Arthur’s travel bag out of the cupboard.

“We are going to the Western Isles. Father wants me to introduce myself to the King there. I have some trade proposals to take with me.” Arthur said.

“Wasn’t Knight Valiant from the Western Isles?” Merlin pulled out a shirt and put it back. “What if the King doesn’t appreciate that you killed one of his best Knights?”

“It was in a tournament and I doubt that he was one of their best Knights if he was cheating.” Arthur said. “Pack the blue one, Merlin.”

Merlin looked at the two shirts in his hands and threw the blue one on the bed. “Are you going there to impress a princess? Uther failed the last time but if he can marry you to the daughter of the King of the Western Isles then he will be happy.”

“The King of the Western Isles has a son but no daughters.” Arthur said. “I think father is considering a marriage for Morgana.”

“Morgana?” Merlin stopped what he was doing and went to Arthur at the table. “Has anyone told her that Uther is looking for a husband for her? That would be a conversation that I would like to see.”

Arthur looked at Merlin and grinned. “Are you still sweet on her?”

“I respect her.” Merlin blushed. “I am a servant. She isn’t interested in me.”

Arthur grinned even bigger. “You are still sweet on Morgana. I should tell her. She will find it amusing. Either that or she will run you through with a sword.”

Arthur laughed when Merlin went pale. “What is it Merlin? Are you afraid of a girl?”

“If you haven’t noticed, Morgana is very handy with a sword.” Merlin said. He shook his head and looked sad. “Morgana won’t care if you tell her. She will find it amusing and she will laugh at me.”

“I didn’t mean to make you sad. Perhaps you will find a nice serving girl while we are on our trip to spend some time with.” Arthur said. “She would have to be a little desperate of course.”

“Very funny Arthur.” Merlin went back to packing.

“I thought so.” Arthur said with a smug grin.

Later that evening at the Kings table, Uther told Morgana of his plans to make an alliance with the marriage of her to the prince of the Western Isles.

Morgana glared at Uther. “I will not marry someone I don’t know. Besides I am not your daughter so it would not be a true alliance.”

“You will marry who I say.” Uther slammed his fist on the table.

“I would rather marry Merlin than some foreign prince that probably looks like a toad or worse like Arthur.” Morgana shouted.

Merlin froze in mid step and turned pink.

Arthur grinned at Merlin then looked at Morgana. Don’t worry Morgana. Merlin would love to marry you. We were talking about just that subject this afternoon.”

“What?” Morgana looked at Merlin, who was now as red as his neckerchief.

“I just said that I respect you, My Lady.” Merlin said. “I also said you were very handy with a sword.”

Morgana smiled sweetly at Merlin. “Thank you Merlin. At least someone around here thinks of me with respect.”

“Always My Lady.” Merlin said.

Arthur laughed but Uther gave Merlin a look that made him nervous.   


	8. A Fool’s Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** A Fool’s Mission   
> **Prompts:** Idirsholas  
>  **Word Count:** 604  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Merlin, Knights  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Arthur looks for Morgana at the ruins of Idirsholas.

**A Fool’s Mission (Idirsholas)**

It was almost three months since Morgana disappeared when Arthur got the order to go to Idirsholas to look for her. Uther’s explanation was that if Morgana was a prisoner of Morgause then it was possible that Morgause may have brought her there and was possibly keeping her there.

Merlin wasn’t really thrilled to go back to the place where he got his first battle wound. He was sure after the Knights of Medhir had been released they would find nothing there but rubble and maybe family of rabbits.

Merlin rode with Arthur and some of the Knights to search the area around idirsholas.

“Arthur, what do you expect to find there?” Merlin said as he nudged his horse up to Arthur’s.

“I hope to find Morgana. That is the whole point of the searching thing, you know.” Arthur said. “What is it, Merlin? Are you afraid of the old scary castle?”

“I’m just not sure that she would be here. Why would Morgause bring her somewhere we know she has been before? If I was hiding someone I would take them to a place I have never been before and where no one knows me.” Merlin shrugged.

Arthur frowned and looked at the back of his horses head while he realized that Merlin was actually making sense. It irritated him that he hadn’t thought of it himself.

Arthur finally looked over at Merlin and scowled. “The King wants us to make sure she isn’t here so that is what we will do. You will just have to stop being a girls petticoat and deal with it.”

“I don’t think she is there. That is all.” Merlin said. He was really hoping that no one else was there either. Just once would he like to go on a patrol where nothing happens.

Arthur quickened the pace of the riders and there were at the ruins shortly. They arrived just before sunset.

Merlin made camp while the Knights and Arthur searched the ruins. They found nothing as Merlin predicted. Arthur came back to camp with an annoyed look on his face.

“Well?” Merlin asked. He was sitting on a log stirring a pot of stew for their dinner.

“Nothing.” Arthur put his sword into the ground. He sat on the log next to Merlin. “It was another trip wasted. The building is nearly fallen in now.”

Merlin handed Arthur a plate of stew. “You will find her next time.”

“You always say that, Merlin, but you and I know that the longer she is gone the likelihood that we will never find her grows.” Arthur stared at the plate in his hands.

“The King will never accept that.” Merlin said. “Uther still thinks Morgana is alive. He will not let you stop searching until she is found.”

“Then we need to pray that she is found soon.” Arthur took a bit of stew and looked at merlin. “Not bad.”

“Thanks.” Merlin dished up another plate for himself. “You and I both know that if she isn’t found at all the king will not take it well. Gaius said the stress will make him ill.”

Arthur looked at Merlin. “Does Gaius say anything else?”

“He said that it is possible that he could die from it.” Merlin said. “Or at least be broken horribly. Arthur, you need to talk to your father and make him see sense.”

Arthur shook his head. “I fear it’s too late for my father to see sense. I can only hope he will survive this now.”

Merlin looked at the horizon and knew things were about to change for them all.  


	9. The Sorcerer’s Tomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** The Sorcerer’s Tomes  
>  **Prompts:** Sigan's Tomb  
>  **Word Count:** 533  
>  **Rating:** G/K  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gaius, Uther, Sigan  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Merlin finds Sigan's magickal tomes.

**The Sorcerer’s Tomes (Sigan's Tomb)**

The night that Merlin trapped the soul of Sigan back into the crystal heart, he snuck out of the chambers that he shared with Gaius to go back to the tomb. While he had been joined with Sigan he had learned that there were seven magickal tomes hidden by Sigan himself somewhere in the tomb. .

It wasn’t difficult for Merlin to get into the tomb and with Sigan’s memories of where all the traps were, he easily avoided them. He was in and out before Uther could send a guard to the tomb to keep anyone out.

Merlin put some of the books in his bag and carried the rest. He made his way back to his chambers. He made it inside without a sound but it didn’t matter. Gaius was sitting in the dark, waiting up for him when he came in.

“What have you got there, Merlin?” Gaius said as the young warlock tiptoed across the floor.

Merlin jumped. “You frightened me. I just have some books I was going to read before bed. You always tell me that I should read more.”

Gaius lit a candle and went to look at the books that Merlin was holding. “These are book of magick. Where did they come from?”

“I just found them.” Merlin tried to avoid the truth but Gaius gave him one of those looks that made him confess on the spot. “I took them from Sigan’s tomb. Uther is going to seal it up again so I thought I should get them.”

“How did you even know they were there?” Gaius asked.

“It was in his memories when he inhabited me for that moment.” Merlin said. “It helped me avoid the trap that was there too.”

“Merlin, you are playing a dangerous game.” Gaius said. “Go to bed and you had better find somewhere to put those out of sight or else we will both burn for your folly.”

“I will pull up another floorboard under the bed.” Merlin looked at the books he was holding. “Maybe two floorboards.”

“Just keep them out of sight.” Gaius said.

“I will. I promise.” Merlin started to walk to his room. “Gaius, some of these are in languages I have never seen. Will you teach me to read them?”

Gaius sighed and pursed his lips before answering. “Yes but we must be careful.”   

“Thank you Gaius.” Merlin grinned. He rushed into his room and closed the door.

“That boy will get us both killed one day.” Gaius blew out the candle and went back to bed.   

Uther had ordered the tomb of the sorcerer Sigan to be resealed the next morning. He said it was because it was unsafe and could collapse at any moment.

In truth, Uther was afraid of someone releasing the soul of the sorcerer again.  He was also afraid of any other dangerous magickal artifacts that may be stored there.

Gaius was summoned by the King. He confirmed that it was possible there were things still in the tomb that if in the wrong hands could destroy the kingdom. What Gaius didn't tell Uther was that some of them were under the floor boards in Merlin's room.


	10. The Northern Border Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** The Northern Border Patrol   
> **Prompts:** Northern Plains  
>  **Word Count:** 572  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon  
>  **Warnings:**   
> **Summary:** Merlin uses magick on patrol.

**The Northern Border Patrol (Northern Plains)**

Merlin followed the patrol led by Arthur to the northern border. The wide open space was slightly disorienting. There were little to no markers to show them the way north.

Merlin pulled his horse up as Arthur and the knights stopped in front of him.

“Why are we stopping?” Merlin asked.

“The horses are tired and we should make camp soon.” Arthur said.

“Out in the open? With no trees for shelter? Arthur, can’t we go a little further to find some shelter?” Merlin asked.

“It’s much the same until we reach the border. Do the best you can, Merlin. I know you will find a way.” Arthur sat down on the ground.

“There isn’t any firewood. I will not be able to make a fire.” Merlin said.

“So we are to starve?” Arthur glared at him.

“There is some bread and cheese in the supplies. I may even have some apples.” Merlin said as he looked into a sack tied to his saddle.

“Well that’s something.” Gwaine said as he took a bite of the apple Merlin handed him.

“I need to refill the waterskins.” Merlin collected them and looked around looking for anything that looked or sounded like water. He took two pails off his saddle. “The horses need a drink as well.”

“Lancelot, go with him to look for water.” Arthur said.

“Yes Sire.” Lancelot stood up and headed off with Merlin to look for water.

Merlin walked several yards away until he couldn’t see the Knights and the horses.

“Look out for me.” Merlin said.

“What are you going to do, Merlin? Lancelot asked but he had an idea that Merlin was about to do some magick.

“I am going to raise a spring for some water. I can feel the water moving underneath us.” Merlin looked at Lancelot. “Unless you want to did a well?”

“Hurry! I will watch for them.” Lancelot said.

Merlin held out his hand and said a few words. Water started to pool in a depression on the ground.

“There!” Merlin bent over and filled all of the water skins and the two small pails he had with him. 

Merlin handed the full waterskins to Lancelot and they headed back to where the others were.

“That was fast, Merlin.” Arthur said as he saw them coming.

“We found a spring not far from here.” Merlin said. “Its small but it will serve us for the night.”

Arthur nodded. He noticed that Merlin always seemed to find whatever they needed when they were out on patrol.

“You didn’t happen to find any firewood or maybe a rabbit did you?” Leon asked. “I was hoping for some stew.”

“No. Nothing like that out there.” Lancelot said. He was sure that if Merlin wanted to he could probably make those things appear as well.

“Shame.” Arthur shook his head. “I was hoping for stew myself. But I know Merlin isn’t about to kill a fuzzy little bunny just for us.”

Merlin handed Arthur an apple. “You will just have to imagine that this is stew. I leave the killing to you and the Knights.”

Lancelot looked up at Merlin. He knew that Merlin had killed almost as many men as each of them had with his magick.

Merlin saw the look. He dropped his manservant mask for just a second as he looked at Lancelot. Lancelot was the only one who knew the truth about him. 


	11. Bob's Your Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Bob's Your Merlin   
> **Prompts:** Greenswood  
>  **Word Count:** 631  
>  **Rating:** G/K  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gaius, Arthur, Bob  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Merlin finds a bird of prey while gathering herbs

**Bob's Your Merlin (Greenswood)**

Merlin set off before dawn with a large basket and several burlap sacks. Arthur was away on a hunting trip with Uther. That meant Gaius would give him extra chores to keep him busy.

Merlin's first chore was to gather herbs and medicinal plants for Gaius. He had the list in his pocket along with an apple, if he got hungry.

Merlin trudged through the thick grass and spotted a plant on the list. He made his way over to it and found a large bird sitting under it with a broken wing.

“Hello there.” Merlin said to the bird. He lifted it up and put it in the basket out of the dirt. He looked the bird over for other injuries. “You're a merlin like me.”

Merlin covered the bird with one of the sack so it wouldn't be afraid and headed back down to Gaius' chambers.

Gaius looked up as Merlin come through the door. “What are you doing back so soon? You shouldn't be back for hours.”

“I found something.” Merlin put the basket on the table and carefully lifted the sack. “Or should I say someone.”

Gaius came over and looked at the bird. “That's a merlin. Where did you find it?”

“In the greenswood under a bunch of mugwort. He has a broken wing. Can you help me heal him?” Merlin asked.

“Yes of course but he most likely belongs to someone. He is a bird of prey used by some for small game. Does he have a tether attached to him? It would have the crest of the owner on it.”

“No. There was nothing on him. So people use these birds like hunting dogs?” Merlin scowled. “That doesn't seem right. They are birds not dogs.”

“They can be trained to hunt and are very valuable if it’s done well. Uther has two such birds. They are falcons not merlins. This one seems too young to be one of his.” Gaius said. “I don't think he has a taken them with him on his trip with Arthur either. Go fetch the bandages and two small sticks. Straight ones! You are going to splint his wing.”

Merlin nodded and gathered everything. “Now what?”

“Just do as I say. Then you will have to catch him something to eat. A rat out of the barn should do nicely.”

“I have to catch a rat?” Merlin squished up his nose. “That is gross. Why can't we just give him some stew?”

“He's a bird of prey not a human. Besides there isn't any meat in the stew this time.” Gaius said.

Merlin gave Gaius a look of disappointment. “No meat?”

“You will survive.” Gaius chuckled. “Let's get him fixed up then we have to figure out what to do with him when he's well.”

“That's easy. Give him to Arthur. That way I can make sure he is treated well.” Merlin said.

“I see you have thought this through on the way to our chambers.” Gaius grinned. “He will need a name. What shall we call him?” 

“Bob.” Merlin said with a grin.

“Bob?” Gaius looked at Merlin expecting more of an explanation.

“He looks like a Bob. Arthur will probably change it anyway.” Merlin shrugged.

Six months later, Arthur and Merlin were in the greenswod hunting, Bob was flying overhead with a rabbit dangling from his talons.

“Damn it Bob! Stop playing and bring me the rabbit.” Arthur yelled into the air. He punched merlin in the arm.

“What was that for?” Merlin rubbed his arm.

“I can't reach one merlin so I hit the one I can reach.” Arthur growled.

Just then Bob dropped the dead rabbit on Arthur's head then landed on a limb behind Merlin.

Merlin laughed. “I swear. I didn't teach him that.” 


	12. Foreshadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Foreshadowing  
>  **Prompts:** Gedref  
>  **Word Count:** 539  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
>  **Warnings:** Merntions Character Death  
>  **Summary:** Arthur tries to plan a wedding trip for Gwen but fails.

**Foreshadowing (Gedref)**

When Arthur announced that he was taking Gwen on a wedding trip, Merlin was surprised to find out that Arthur planned on going to Gedref.

Merlin stood in the Royal couple’s chambers packing. He kept glancing over at Arthur who was sitting at his desk.

“What is it, Merlin?” Arthur threw down his quill and glared at his manservant.

“What is romantic about going to a place where you almost died?” Merlin stopped packing and went over to stand in front of the desk. “I bet if Gwen knew she wouldn’t want to go there.”

“If I knew what?” Gwen said as she swept in with a bouquet of flowers.

“Merlin is just being silly. There is nothing to know about Gedref other than the beach is rocky and the labyrinth is very large.” 

“Hmph.” Merlin folded his arms across his chest. “You tell her the truth or I will.”

“Someone better say something and fast.” Gwen put the flowers on the table and stood with her hands on her hips.

“Now look what you’ve done.” Arthur whispered at Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine.” Gwen looked at Arthur but he just avoided her eyes. “Merlin, I command that you tell me.”

“You command me?” Merlin squeaked. He turned to face Gwen.

“I’m the Queen, Merlin.” Gwen tilted her head.

“She’s the Queen. She can do that.” Arthur said as he looked down at the document in front of him.

“She’s your wife.” Merlin said over his shoulder. “You tell her.”

“She commanded you not me.” Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head and laughed. “Since Arthur won’t admit what he did, I will tell you. He almost died there when we went to do undo the damage he caused by killing that unicorn. He drank what he thought was poison but it was only a sleeping draught. He was out for hours.”       

“Arthur! What were you thinking?” Gwen used that tone she used when he was caught.

“I was trying to keep the Kingdom from starving.” Arthur said. “Remember the grain rotting and then the water turned to sand?”

“I remember.” Gwen said. She looked at Merlin. “Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I tried but he drank it before I could stop him. Your husband is a stubborn fool.” Merlin said.

“I know that.” Gwen looked from one to the other. “I don’t want to go to Gedref. We shall go somewhere else.”  

“Where do you want to go then?” Arthur asked.

“Take me somewhere you haven’t almost died. I don’t want to be upset the whole time we are on our wedding trip because I am someplace where I could have lost you.”

“That doesn’t leave very many places.” Merlin chuckled. “Arthur has a habit of nearly getting killed every time he goes somewhere.”

“That is not true!” Arthur shouted at Merlin.

“Name one place you have gone where someone didn’t try to kill you or you nearly got yourself killed.” Merlin shot back.

“Well there was… Damn!” Arthur looked at Gwen. “I think we won’t be going anywhere for our wedding trip.”

Merlin looked at Arthur and Gwen then he realized that Arthur was going to make Gwen a widow before she had gray hair.  


	13. In Case Of Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** In Case Of Rats   
> **Prompts:** Caves of Balor  
>  **Word Count:** 577  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Leon  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Merlin goes to get something deadly for the rats.

**In Case Of Rats (Caves of Balor)**

Merlin rode his horse through the dense forest. He knew exactly where he was going. He had seen this place in his mind’s eye when he was much younger. Actually, he had seen it through Arthur’s eyes while he was dying slowly of poison.

He was on his way to the Caves of Balor to procure a sample of the Morpheus flower. It wasn’t that he wanted to kill anyone with the poison that came from it but he wanted to have some of the poison on hand if he needed it and the remedy of course.

Leon followed him as the Queen had insisted. He kept his distance but Merlin knew he was there. The tall Knight wasn’t able to completely conceal himself or his horse as he rode along.

It was just like Gwen to want to look out for him. She didn’t know the full extent of his magick yet. He had only just returned to Court after a long absence following Arthur’s death.

Merlin stopped his horse in front of the cave and dismounted. He looked back and smiled.

“Leon you can wait outside here. I will only be a minute.” Merlin called out.

Leon came up out of the forest on his horse. He looked perplexed.

“Merlin, how did you know that I was here?” Leon asked.

“I could see your red cloak through the trees as you followed me.” Merlin grinned.

Leon shook his head. “Sorry but the Queen insisted that I make sure you come back to her in one piece.”

“I understand. She has lost so much that she wants to protect what she has left of us.” Merlin said. “I will only be in the cave a few minutes. Look out for the cockatrice.”

“I thought Arthur killed it.” Leon looked around after he dismounted. He drew his sword in anticipation of trouble.

“Arthur killed one of them. I think it may have had a mate. Just keep a eye out and don’t let the horses get away. It’s a long walk back to Camelot from here.” Merlin patted Leon on the shoulder and went inside.

Once inside, Merlin conjured a light and saw the flowers clinging to the wall across a ravine. He held out his other hand and a clump of flowers came through the air to land in his hand. Merlin nodded as he looked them over before leaving the cave.

When Merlin came into the dappled sunlight, he saw Leon fighting with a large beast. He watched in fascination as Leon easily slew it with a sword thrown at its chest.

Leon looked over at Merlin and went to pull his sword from the beast. “I guess it did have a mate.”

Merlin nodded. “I have what I was looking for we need to get away from here and find a safer place to make camp.“

“Sounds like a good idea to me. What did you need those flowers for anyway?” Leon asked as Merlin carefully stowed them in his saddle bag.

“In case of rats.” Merlin grinned. He mounted his horse. “The human kind of course.”

Leon wiped the blood from his blade and gave Merlin a wary look. “I see.”

“Don’t worry Leon. I won’t be using it on any one you know.” Merlin sighed. “As far as I know anyway.”

Leon looked at Merlin in a whole new way that day. He realized that he never truly knew Merlin at all.


	14. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Freedom  
>  **Prompts:** Isle of Mora  
>  **Word Count:** 540  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur/Gwen  
>  **Warnings:** mentions character death  
>  **Summary:** Merlin finds something unexpected on the Isle of Mora

**Freedom (Isle of Mora)**

The first time Gwen sent Merlin on a diplomatic mission, it was to the Isle of Mora. She wanted to create a deeper bond of friendship between Camelot and Mora. She was thinking of trade and alliances but what Merlin found would change those plans.

Merlin took the ferry into the small island kingdom. He found something he didn’t expect. He found one of the largest magickal communities he had ever seen. As he rode through the streets, he saw magick everywhere. Even children were practicing simple spells in the open.

There were also artists and musicians on the corners and in the main market. There was color and music everywhere.

Merlin made his way to the castle and delivered Gwen’s proposals. He made notes of everything before leaving for Camelot.

When Gwen heard what he had seen she was astonished that there was so much freedom. Gwen had lifted the ban on magick only recently and there were still some people that believed it was a mistake.

“Merlin, what we need is a festival.” Gwen said

“A festival? What kind of festival?” Merlin asked.

“I want the kind of festival that includes all of the artists and musicians of the kingdom. I want you to put on an exhibition of magick by sorcerers that you choose. I’m sure you know a few that would be willing to participate.” Gwen smiled at him. 

“We could ask the druids to Court for the feast at the end.” Merlin said. “That would be a show of good will.”

“I like that idea. Will you make all the arrangements and send out the invitations?” Gwen said.

“I would be happy too. Gwen, it was so good to see children not hiding their magick. When I was a boy it was difficult to control my magick and keep it a secret from everyone.” Merlin told her.   

“I can’t imagine what it was like to hide who you truly were all those years. I was surprised when I found out that you had magick until I thought about it. I was sure Arthur would have at least suspected.” Gwen frowned.

“No. I hated the look on his face when I told him. He looked so betrayed.” Merlin winced at the memory. “I just hope that no one ever has to see that look on their friend’s face ever again when the share that they have magick.”  

“I hope I didn’t have that look.” Gwen said with a gentle look.

“No but I think you may have suspected it.” Merlin said.

Gwen shook her head. “I didn’t. I was just glad that Arthur had a friend he could count on at the end.”

“Little good it did. We still lost him.” Merlin said.

“I know. We should have the festival on Arthur’s birthday. It would be a way of honoring the past and looking to the future.” Gwen said. “It would also turn it from a day of sorrow to one of joy again.”

Merlin nodded. “I like that idea. Even though, Arthur would have probably complained about it.”

Gwen laughed. “I would have made him see sense and he would have secretly enjoyed himself.”

“I believe he would in his own grumpy way.” Merlin chuckled.   


	15. The Confidence of the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** The Confidence of the Queen   
> **Prompts:** Five Kingdoms  
>  **Word Count:** 507  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Gwen, Merlin  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Gwen renegotiates the treaty between the Five Kingdoms.

**The Confidence of the Queen (Five Kingdoms)**

A few years after the death of Arthur, Gwen proposed that the leaders of the Five Kingdoms sit down and to talk about a new alliance. The old treaty was fine and Arthur had never seen fit to renegotiate it. But times and Camelot were changing and what was once acceptable no longer held true.

Gwen knew she would have to show herself as a strong and capable Queen. The problem was she was still trying to get used to not having Arthur to turn to for these things. It was true she had been at Court most of her life but there were things servants were not privy to. She had been Queen for some time but there were still things she did not know about diplomacy.

Merlin stood with the Knights as she welcomed each of the leaders graciously to Camelot. He would later sit with her and tell her all he knew about each and how willing there were to work with a Queen that was once a handmaiden.  

The negotiations went on for days and Gwen fought hard for her victories. She also knew when to give a concession. She had to admit it was not as difficult as she believed it would be.

The leaders were so impressed and when it was time for them to leave they bowed deeply to her and welcomed a visit to their own kingdoms.

Merlin beamed as he watched her. He knew that Arthur had chosen a Queen that was worthy of the title. He believed that Arthur would be proud of her. In truth, Gwen handled them better than Arthur would have, in Merlin’s opinion.

Gwen was not as sure about how she handled the leaders of the other Kingdoms as Merlin was. She thought she could have done better. There were times she felt like they were trying to intimidate her and other times she felt like she was being dismissed as being unworthy.

Gwen was never confident in situations that called for her to be outspoken. It was her years as a servant and training to be silent and blend into the shadows that she felt was her weakness now.

When everyone had left and it was just Gwen and Merlin left sitting at the Round Table in the Throne Room. Gwen put her head in hands and started to sob.

Merlin reached over and put his hand on his friends shoulder. “Gwen you did well. Arthur would be proud of you.”

“Would he really, Merlin? Sometimes I feel like I have let him down.” Gwen wiped at her tears with a handkerchief she took from her bodice.

“He knew you could do this. He believed in you and so do I. Dry your tears and believe in your abilities as well.” Merlin smiled at her.  

Gwen nodded. She took a deep breath to compose herself. “Thank you Merlin. You have always been my friend.”

“I will always be your friend and your servant just as I was for Arthur.” Merlin assured her. 


	16. Merlin and the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Merlin and the Tavern   
> **Prompts:** The Rising Sun  
>  **Word Count:** 558  
>  **Rating:** PG/K+  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Arthur, Gwen  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** People that have been fetched from the Rising Sun.

**Merlin and the Tavern (The Rising Sun)**

The first time Merlin ever went into the tavern called the Rising Sun, he was looking for Arthur. He had to ask where it was. 

Arthur had been avoiding the King for days. Uther had sent Merlin to fetch him. Uther had, of course, threatened to put him in the stocks if he wasn't successful.

Arthur was drunk and Merlin had to ask Sir Leon to help him get Arthur to the Throne Room. Uther was waiting for him there. Arthur wobbled a moment as he stood in front of the King before passing out cold. Uther threw up his hands and walked out.

The second time Merlin went to the tavern looking for someone, it was Lancelot. Arthur had been outsmarted on the practice field and Lancelot was trying to hide from him. Some of the Knights were buying Lancelot drinks and patting him on the shoulder. Others were telling him it was only a matter of time before he woke up dead.

Lancelot wasn't taking it well and Merlin ended up carrying him home. 

Gaius raised an eyebrow but didn't question why Lancelot was drunk. He just prepared the remedy for Lancelot the next morning. 

Gwaine was the next person Merlin had to fetch from the tavern. Merlin found him with a tankard of ale in one hand and a buxom brunette on his good knee. Arthur had sent Merlin after their new friend before he could rack up another epic tab he couldn't pay. The current tab Arthur would end up covering in the end anyway.

Merlin brought Gwaine to Arthur’s chambers. Instead of the lecture on his wicked ways that Merlin expected Arthur to give Gwaine, he ended up just having a meal with them both.

Elyan was drunk and lonely after Gwen had been exiled. Arthur and Elyan hadn't talked for days and the rift had become large. Arthur sent Merlin to fetch Elyan so he could talk to him. 

Merlin wasn't sure it was a good idea so he stalled. By the time he went to get Elyan, the Knight was incoherent.

Merlin took him to Gwen’s house to sleep it off. The last thing Arthur or Elyan needed was a confrontation at that moment.

Merlin told Arthur where Elyan was in the morning. Arthur went down to see him and Elyan punched him in his jaw so hard it knocked Arthur out cold. Elyan and Arthur talked when he came to and patched things up a little but it was never the same between them.

The last time Merlin was at the rising sun he wasn’t there to fetch anyone. There was no one left to fetch. Merlin sat alone in the corner. He nursed a tankard of ale and thought of each one of his friends and how long it had been since he had seen them. Some had died long ago others more recently.

Merlin looked up as the door to the tavern opened. He was surprised to see a familiar face walk inside.

Gwen pushed the hood of her cloak down and looked around. She spotted Merlin at the corner table and walked over toward him. She surprised him by sitting down and waving to a serving girl to bring her ale.

In all those years, Gwen was the only one to come to the tavern for Merlin.


	17. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** The Key   
> **Prompts:** Tomb of Ashkanar  
>  **Word Count:** 614  
>  **Rating:** G/K  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Trader  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Merlin investigates a trader selling magickal items.

**The Key (Tomb of Ashkanar)**

It wasn’t until he was a man of considerable years that he saw something that reminded him of the last dragon egg.

A trader came through Camelot with a cart full of artifacts he wished to trade for gold and food. Among the artifacts he was carrying was the triskelion key to the tomb of Ashkanar. 

Queen Guinevere had been alerted by her maid that there was a man peddling magickal artifacts in the market. The practice of magick was allowed in Albion but the trading of magickal artifacts was not. She sent Merlin down to investigate.

Merlin was the Royal Advisor on Sorcery for the Kingdom and it was his duty to check on these types of claims.

Merlin headed down to the market place to find the man. It wasn’t difficult. He was the one everyone was avoiding.

“What do you have here?” Merlin asked the man.

“I have treasures of magick and antiquity, My Lord. May I interest you in the staff of Sigan or maybe a lock of the evil witch Morgana’s hair?”

Merlin looked at the man and laughed. “You are nothing but a fraud. By the way Morgana’s hair was black as a raven’s wing not ginger.”

The man huffed. “I was told it was the genuine article.”

Merlin shook his head “I knew her well and my eyes lingered on her dark tresses many times.”

“Maybe the ‘Cup of Life’ then?” The man pulled a rather dinged up brass goblet out of his sack.

“Not the ‘Cup of Life’, my friend.” Merlin shook his head. He crooked his finger at the man to come closer. “I know where the real one is kept.”

The man’s eyes grew wide. “What did you say your name was, My Lord?”

“I didn’t but I will say it now. I am Merlin but the Druids call me ‘Emrys’.”

“My Lord forgive me.” The man bowed. “I had heard you were dead as well. I suppose that finger bone I have isn’t yours then either.”

Merlin wiggled his fingers in front of the man showing him they were all still intact.

“I have something that I was going to gift to the Queen.” The man said. He dug into a leather bag and pulled out a tightly wrapped object. “The man I traded with for this said it was a key of some kind but the place it was to open has been destroyed.”

Merlin took the bundle from the man and carefully opened it. The triskelion gleamed in the sunlight. Merlin covered it again and put it in his bag.

“What else do you have, trader?” Merlin said.

The man pulled one thing after another out of his bag but all were fake artifacts.

“I’m sorry to say, friend, that not one thing you have is truly what you say it is.” Merlin said at last.

“What about the object I just gave you for the Queen?” The man asked. “I wouldn’t want to offend the Great Queen Guinevere with a fake treasure.”

Merlin pulled a bag of coins from his pocket. “It is real. Now be on your way and I should tell you that selling magickal artifacts can lead to imprisonment. That includes fake ones.”

“Thank you My Lord.” The man bowed and took the bag of coins off the table where Merlin dropped it. He looked inside and had never seen so many gold coins. “You are most generous, My Lord.”

“You have brightened my day and your gift will please my Queen. You have earned it.” Merlin smiled. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

The trader stood looking in shock at where Merlin had just stood.   


End file.
